


Soulmates can wait;

by dalliancee



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliancee/pseuds/dalliancee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s not like only soul-mates can be in love forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates can wait;

 

 

barry saw it a few years ago.

 

he saw how tangled stalks of roses began to spread across his best-friend's back, the healthy red using the huge contrast with the fairness of the skin to announce to the whole world that she, caitlin snow, has found her soulmate. 

 

it was magical, sort of. his best-friend didn't even notice a rose has blossomed on her back until barry had to change her into her pajamas when she's too drunk to function and yelped really loudly when he saw what was on her back.

 

_"the myth's real, barry."_ he remembers how shocked she was as she covered her lips in surprise. _"ronnie's my soulmate, barry, oh my god."_

 

barry thinks it's real, then he thinks it's not.

 

maybe it's just a lame allergy that causes beautiful marks to appear across humans' worlds. or maybe  it really is a way to tell you that you've met your soulmate. maybe, it seems beautiful enough to believe in, the way how someone's existence in your life will bring you a significant change. 

 

but barry doesn't think it's important.

 

he doesn't let eddie look too much when they have sex or shower together - he knows what his boyfriend's trying to see, and he knows what it does to the other when he doesn't find what he wants to.

 

barry doesn't want eddie to think that he's not enough for him because god, his boyfriend's everything barry has ever wished for, if not, more. 

 

eddie thawne's perfect for him and he doesn't want to throw it all away just because a beautiful myth doesn't happen to them.

 

he doesn't want their relationship's importance to rely on a stupid existence that has never graced them with it's presence. so what if his body doesn't have vines of flowers wrapped around from his ring finger to his elbow like ronnie or roses peppering his back like caitlin? 

 

maybe he's speaking as a person who's too bitter that his boyfriend isn't what he thought he is (he remembers how he couldn't answer at first if eddie asked if he minded). but he loves eddie, more than anything and that's more than enough.. 

 

it's not like only soul-mates can be in love forever.

 

"barry?" eddie's frown is the first thing that comes into focus when he finally snaps out of his train of thoughts, followed by his boyfriend's warm hands on his cheeks which he leans into instinctively. god, he doesn't know he has been missing this touch until now (even if eddie has only been away half a day for work). "are you okay?"

 

"i'm okay- i was just dazing out, i didn't even know i was." barry quickly explains, and flashes a small smile before he leans in to capture eddie's lips for a lingering, and soft kiss. "i missed you."

 

eddie laughs, immediately with an endearing tone that barry melts into without hesitation.

 

"i have only been away for awhile, bar." barry reaches out to hold eddie's hands in his ones lightly. "but hey, guess what? i've missed you too."

 

god, he's _so_ in love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(his soulmate can wait.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the thallen week! check it out on tumblr for more thallen works (#thallenweek2015) and i'm sorry for the lack of capitalization- i usually don't when i'm just writing it for tumblr and my own journal, but then i remember i have an ao3 account when i finished with this drabble. welp.


End file.
